


If The Waters Could Talk

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Misc. Work [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: A creek god, Angst, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LITERALLY, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Patton is a creek, Well - Freeform, but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: I’m going to tell you a story. Oh, it’s such a good story! It’s a romantic story- though Virgil would deny it to his grave. He’s so cute, Virgil! But he is a little scary sometimes, I’ll admit. I think it’s maybe because I’m not all that used to people. Or at least, showing myself to people. Nobody thinks much of creeks. But Logan did. And that’s why I’m telling his story! Because Logan is special. And Logan deserves his story to be told.So I’m gonna tell you it. Buckle up, kiddo. It’s a good one.or.The one where Patton is a god of the backyard creek, Logan’s dealing with some stuff, and Virgil and Roman love him very very much.





	If The Waters Could Talk

My name is Patton and I think I’m quite old, but I like to think I’m as young as I feel. And you never think of water as being old and I sure don’t _feel_ old. So that’s that.

I’m going to tell you a story. Oh, it’s such a good story! It’s a romantic story- though Virgil would deny it to his grave. He’s so cute, Virgil! But he is a little scary sometimes, I’ll admit. I think it’s maybe because I’m not all that used to people. Or at least, showing myself to people. Nobody thinks much of creeks. But Logan did. And that’s why I’m telling his story! Because Logan is special. And Logan deserves his story to be told.

So I’m gonna tell you it. Buckle up, kiddo. It’s a good one.

*

The first time I saw Logan was mid-June when his family had just moved into the house above the hill that dipped into the woods. The house was beautiful and you could see it if you craned your neck just a little from your spot by the creek bed and politely asked the trees to move just a little bit. It was a big house with big windows and pretty blue and beige colours. It had a nice wooden deck and when the wind blew, the most beautiful music sounded from a contraption that dangled from beside the back door.

It was a beautiful and sunny day when I was watching this house and a boy sprung out from the back door and took off down the hill. I was a little worried for him as he stumbled, too-big loafers slapping into the damp ground from the rain the night before. His khakis were a little too big, and he was clutching at them with his fists. His blue necktie flapped in the wind, slapping against his dark black polo.

Now, you must forgive me, for I am terrible at human ages, but at the time I assumed he was perhaps 12 or 13, but Logan has since corrected me and told me that he was 17 at the time. But still yet, he was adorable! Though his face was twisted into a frown and he looked really sad.

He sat down by the creek bed and drew in a deep breath. I watched him from the waters as he carefully peeled off his shoes and dipped his toes into the water.

“I do not understand why I am here,” he whispered. He spoke with a tone of formality that made me feel like he was much older than what he really was. “I don’t…” He took another deep breath and pulled his toes from the water.

“I do not understand why I am upset either! I am being very illogical.” Logan huffed. “I did not have any friends I left behind. This is a nice house. A nice town… Perhaps I just dislike change.”

I wanted to hug him. But from experience, humans tend to be very frightened when the waters in the creek morph into a man trying to hug them. So I stayed in the water and watched him as he drew his feet back and put on his shoes, then trudged back up the hill.

The very next day, he came down in the same outfit and sat by the creek. However, this time, he held the strangest thing! It was this big rectangle with threaded bindings and hundreds of slices of paper stuffed inside. Logan has since told me it’s called a book. I always called them word-holders, but I suppose that name is kind of silly.

He pulled back the cover and read the title and the author out loud. Then, he flipped two pages and read off them. I settled back and listened. It wasn’t a story in a traditional sense- it had rhymes and confusing metaphors. But I enjoyed listening anyway.

Logan came almost every day, down to the creek, and he’d read. Sometimes, it was short little poems. Other times, it was long epic poems about warriors and demons. Other times, they were long stories about things called “hobbits” going on adventures. And then, when school started up again, he’d read out of these things called “textbooks.” I thought they were pretty boring, but Logan liked them, so I liked them.

I knew very little about Logan but I knew that he was quiet, other than his readings. When he wasn’t reading, he’d go quiet and gaze distantly into the water, like he was sad about something. I tried to urge the crayfish to dance to entertain him, but they were so shy that they refused.

I also knew that Logan’s parents were very busy people. They left at sunrise and weren’t back until the stars were out and at their brightest. If I looked really hard, I could see Logan in his bedroom, staring at his ceiling.

I knew Logan was lonely, and it was so painful to watch, that on multiple occasions, I almost showed myself to him. But I knew it would be foolish and it might scare Logan enough that he’d stop coming down to the creek for good. And coming to the creek made him happy, and I didn’t want to take it away from him.

Then, on the day he graduated high school, he came down to the creek and slowly pulled out a big letter from his pocket. Tears were in his eyes.

“I was accepted into fifteen universities. I graduated with honours. I was Valedictorian. But they still didn’t come. They still don’t act like they even know I exist.”

I knew who “they” were and I am ashamed to admit it, but I wanted to hurt them, Logan’s parents, very badly. But I didn’t. I just swept the water over Logan’s toes and urged the branches of the trees to pat Logan’s back. They did. I don’t think Logan thought much of it, but he wiped his face and walk away, looking older than he was ever supposed to.

*

The first time Virgil came around, Logan had just started college. The two clambered down the hill and they didn’t say much. But when Virgil tripped and almost toppled head-first into the creek, Logan caught him easily by his waist.

“You do not want to hit your head on the rocks. An injury like that could be fatal.”

Virgil rolled his eyes and smirked. “I guess, yeah.” He sat down on the creek bed. “So this is your creek?”

“It is not my creek. I just like to come here a lot.”

“So it’s your quiet place?” Virgil asked. Virgil gently laid his fingertips on the surface of the water. I brushed back very lightly with the water. Virgil smiled.

“I suppose.” Logan sat down beside Virgil. “I apologise for scaring you in class today. I merely wanted to have someone to study with. I was not trying to embarrass you or anything-”

Virgil waved his hand casually. “It’s chill, dude. Everything scares me. Perks of anxiety.” He shrugged. “So don’t sweat it.”

Logan nodded, slowly opening one of his textbooks. The two began to read and take notes together. By the time they were done, the sky was turning dark and Virgil was using a flashlight from his bag to see the pages.

“You should get back to the dorms,” Logan said.

“I know,” Virgil said. He sighed. “It’s just really cool out here. Invite me again, yeah?”

And Logan did. Virgil came with Logan fairly often. Sometimes they’d study. Other times, they’d sit in silence, dipping their toes in the creek. Sometimes they’d complain about this boy named “Roman” who annoyed them both.

They’d even read some of Logan’s poetry books to each other sometimes. I thought it was cute. Especially when they’d lean into each other without realizing it.

Soon enough, they came down the hill together holding hands, like puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. I dunno if they noticed. But I did. And it was cute.

*

The first time Roman made his way to the creek was in Logan’s second year of college. He came storming down the hill with Virgil and Logan trudging behind him. He was wearing a prince costume, sweat glazing his forehead.

“Did you really have to wear your performance costume?” Virgil asked, face red. “It’s humiliating.”

“Live a little, Jack Smellington!” Roman said. I thought the nickname was a little mean, but Virgil was smirking and fired back with, “Whatever you say, Prince Underarm Stink,” so I figured it was fair.

“We are here to study, Roman,” Logan chided as Roman kicked off his shoes and waded into the water.

“Oh yeah, Logic?”

“Roman.” Logan approached the edge of the creek. “I suggest-”

Roman kicked his feet and splashed Logan. Virgil let out a loud laugh and Logan glared.

“You are incorrigible.”

“You’re uptight,” Roman shot back.

I didn’t know how they were saying such mean things with fond smiles on both of their faces. Roman splashed Logan again and Logan finally splashed him back. Soon enough, Virgil joined in and the three of them were laughing. When they finally got out of the water, they were shivering and dripping wet.

They huddled together on the creek bed and Logan pulled out a textbook. They all began studying and I watched them carefully. The three of them looked so content, so happy, and so cute. Like three peas in a pod!

The next day, only Logan came down to the creek. He was smiling- a new look to him, but a good one, nonetheless. He took a deep breath and sat down beside the creek bed.

“What am I going to do?” he asked quietly. I didn’t know what he was talking about. But it was all he said and he stayed quiet the entire time, dozing off on the warm ground.

I asked the trees to shade him while he slept and they obliged.

*

The first time Logan’s mom made her way down to the creek was halfway through Logan’s Sophomore year of college. His mom was storming after him at three in the morning. Her eyes were wild and angry and hair flew in all directions as she stormed down the hill. Her anger was so bright that all the creatures in the water cowered over closer to my presence. I stroked them gently, anxiously awaiting what was to happen.

“Logan Sanders, you explain yourself right now!”

Logan whipped around angrily. “You… You never notice me. I am invisible to you. Until I fail. Then you choose to notice. It is not fair.”

“Don’t you dare turn this on me, young man. You failed your midterm! You’ll lose your scholarship.”

“Perhaps,” Logan said, voice wobbling, “I do not care.”

His mom stared at him. Then, she said, “When you have decided to act like an adult, I’ll be in the house.” She stormed off back up the hill.

Logan collapsed onto the creek bed. He didn’t cry. He sat there, trembling. He looked so small, so fragile, and tired. I couldn’t handle seeing him that way. I rose into a small wave and lapped over his hands, hoping he felt the warmth of love in the touch, rather than merely the icy chill of the water at night.

By the way he let out a small breath and dipped his forearms the rest of the way in the water, I think I succeeded.

*

The next day, Virgil and Logan were together by the edge of the creek. They had their feet dipped in. Virgil was leaning on Logan’s shoulder, frown pressed into his brow.

“What a bitch,” he said viciously.

“Do not call my mother a bitch,” Logan snapped.

Virgil looked startled. “She doesn’t have a right to be so cruel. It was one test.”

“I deserved it,” Logan said.

Virgil gritted his teeth and then turned to Logan. “Logan, you’re an idiot.” Logan’s eyes widened and before he could say anything, Virgil captured him gently in a kiss.

Logan pulled back, hands fumbling. “I thought you liked Roman.”

“I’m not allowed to like two people?” Virgil challenged.

“I-” Logan’s face was turning red. “I never said that.”

“Then what _are_ you saying?”

“You deserve Roman. He is… better.”

“Better for what?”

“Everything,” Logan snapped. “I am… not enough for you. Or for Roman.” He was blushing quite visibly now.

Virgil raised his eyebrows. “You’re smart, Logan, but you really can be stupid sometimes. I love you the way you are. Roman’s not better. Roman’s Roman. You’re Logan. And I don’t want you to be anything else. And if you want to be friends with me, that’s fine. But all I know is I want you in my life, however that may be.”

They were quiet for the rest of the time. There was a sort of tense quiet as they picked up their stuff and trudged once more up the hill.

*

It was a sunny day in May when Logan came storming down the hill, looking angry. His chest was heaving and eyes red. He was openly crying, and I’d never seen him like this before, so distressed. Angrily, he picked up a stick and flung it into the creek. I flinched.

“I will never make them happy. I can’t. I can’t-” He yanked off his shoes and tossed them to the creek bed. He missed, and they plopped promptly into the water.

He cried out in frustration and stormed into the water. I tried to warn him, tried to act fast- but before I could even react, Logan was slipping and his head cracked against the rocks. Blood pooled into the water.

I gasped and immediately shifted into my human form and darted towards Logan’s limp figure. I heard Thomas, one of the tree spirits coming up behind me frantically as well.

“Oh dear,” Thomas said, eyes filling with tears. “Is he dead?”

“No, kiddo,” I said, though my lip was trembling. I gently placed my fingers to the cut on the back of his head. Several of the creatures were gathering quickly around to watch me work.

Water dripped from my hands to the back of Logan’s head. I felt the skin kneading itself back together under my hands. Slowly, Logan’s eyes blinked open. He gasped and sat up, splashing water everywhere as he scrambled from my hold. I let him go, hands going up in a gesture of peace.

“Hey, hey. Shh. It’s all right,” I said softly.

Logan’s eyes were wide as he looked from me to all the surrounding creatures. Several crayfish were eyeing him in concern. Little tadpoles wriggled in worry. The trees were bending, looming over the waters. Thomas stood, body shaking still.

“What… I am dreaming,” Logan said.

“I promise you’re not,” I said. “But it’s okay if you wanna tell yourself that. I won’t judge.”

“You won’t…” he trailed off.

“I won’t,” I assured.

Logan took a shaky breath and felt the back of his head and winced.

I smiled sympathetically. “I’m sorry, kiddo. It’s gonna be sore for a while. I did my best though. You should have known better than to run like that though!”

“I’m… sorry?” he said, voice dazed.

“Oh, don’t be. It’s okay. I know you little humans work yourselves up in a tizzy at times. I do sometimes too though.”

“I am dreaming,” Logan repeated.

I smiled. “Okay, kiddo.”

“I am in my twenties.”

“That’s awful young,” I said. “I’m a couple of centuries, give or take.”

Logan looked kind of like he was going to faint so I jerked my arms forward and commanded the water to surround him, gently propping him up. Logan eyed it wearily and warily, then relaxed.

“What is your name?”

“Patton, god of the creek, at your service.” I bowed.

“Are you going to hurt me?” Logan asked.

“Never,” I promised.

Logan nodded, as if that settled everything, then said, “My friends. Roman and Virgil. They want me to be their partner.”

“Oh, that’s wonderful! You guys are so cute together.”

Logan winced. “You do not understand, Patton. I am not worthy of it.”

“Not worthy of what?” I asked.

“Them loving me,” he said.

My heart hurt at those words. Oh, heaven, it hurt. I tried to find the words within me, some form of wisdom, to give to Logan. I took a breath and settled on this:

“It doesn’t matter if you think you’re worthy or not. They want to love you, so they will anyway. But why not give yourself a chance to accept it? I’m sure it feels good to be loved by people like them.”

Logan’s eyes filled with tears. “It does. But… What if I let them down?”

“Then you say you’re sorry, of course! And they forgive you. And you go on making mistakes and loving each other and doing your best.”

Logan stared at me. “My own parents hate me, Patton. Doesn’t that say something about me?”

“No. It says something about them.”

I waited patiently as Logan turned those words over in his head. Finally, he looked up to me. “Thank you.”

“Of course. You deserve to be loved, Logan,” I said. I reached over and gently squeezed his hands. “You really really do.”

I let myself shift back into the water, for good reason too, for a moment after, Virgil and Roman were thumping down the hill. Virgil caught sight of Logan and his eyes widened.

“Logan!” he yelped. “You fell!”

“It… appears I did,” Logan said slowly.

“You idiot,” Roman said, wiping tears away from his eyes. He climbed into the creek and extended an arm towards Logan. Logan grasped it and let Roman pull him up then wrap his arms tightly around Logan’s waist.

“I apologise for running,” Logan said. ‘it was childish. I got… scared.”

“We know,” Virgil said, setting his bag down on the creek bed. He sat down and Roman guided Logan to sit in between him and Virgil.

“I love you both, so much so that it frightens me. But I would like to… be with you.”

“We want to be with you too, Logan,” Roman breathed. “I know it’s scary but we’re gonna make this work. I know it.”

The three leaned against each other, Logan comfortably pressed in between the two. Roman’s arm was secure around Logan’s back, gently playing with his hair. Virgil leaned on his shoulder. I lapped a small wave of water over their feet. Logan looked down to it and smiled.

I dunno about you, kiddo, but I’d like to think these three will live happily ever after.

[THE END]

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://princelogical.tumblr.com/post/183588908430/i-have-a-server-where-i-just-randomly-yell-about
> 
> This story reads a lot differently from my others. I kind of used a children’s book-esque style. Idk. I hope you like it. ♥


End file.
